Drive
by Comet-kun
Summary: This is a random story I wrote because I haven't written anything. Anyways: Driving back from a mission that was nearly failed is hard especially if there is silence. My summaries are the worst...


It was dark out. The streets were empty, almost. A motorcycle sped along the poorly made concrete road. There were two people onboard the motorbike. The girl, whose hair was ash blonde and eyes as green as the surrounding leaves. She wore her black coat over the long sleeve shirt with a yellowish-tan vest overlaying it. The boy, whose hair was snow white and his eyes were red, an albino perhaps. He wore his yellow and black jacket and red pants. The two were quite silent and they had nothing to say. Though the girl looked like she had dust covering her face.

She had doubted herself in her mind as they sped along the road. Concrete became brick soon as they picked up more speed. The girl focused on the boy's hair as it tasseled in the wind. Her hair did the same as well. Her frown went to a weak smile as they passed by a few trees. Their green matched the green of her eyes. The girl wanted to say something to end the silence on this long ride.

They have been sent to the Northeast United States from Nevada and how they had talked so much on the journey to the Northeast was so great. But now after a near defeat the girl had been feeling down. The boy knew something was wrong and he spoke to her, his voice startled her.

"Are you alright?" The boy said. The girl wrapped her arms around the boy's waist and rested her head against his back.

"I don't know. I feel really bad for putting you in danger again." The girl said. She wanted to just scream out loud and yell at herself for her actions.

"Why are you so hard on yourself? Sometimes I wonder about you." The boy said adding a small grin as he finished his sentence.

The girl was silent again. She sighed and the conversation was over now. Though, the boy was expecting a response. He wanted his friend to speak to him again. The silence wasn't unsettling to him, though it wasn't the best thing for him at this moment. He stopped the motorcycle as the stoplight was red. There was a small slew of cars driving along the opposite side of the road. Thoughts raced in the girl's head as the boy revved up the engine to begin driving once more.

They were leaving the town and there was a outlying suburb to drive through. The girl wanted this trip to be over. There are no more words to exchange with her friend. All she could do was hold onto his waist and check the time on the watch the boy had given her a few days ago. The sky was getting darker and the street lights and headlights started to beam more brightly. The girl watched the suburb fly by in a quick speed as there was no traffic to limit the bike's miles per hour.

"Hey, are you still depressed back there." The boy asked.

"Not as much, why?" The girl responded.

"Just asking." The boy said plainly.

The two smiled, not knowing the other was smiling. They were somewhere in Pennsylvania for as far as the girl knows. She didn't pay attention to town welcome signs or famous landmarks. The boy yawned.

"We should stop somewhere." The girl said in a low voice.

"Hm? What?" The boy said.

"Sorry. I said we should stop somewhere." The girl spoke coherently.

"I guess we should." The boy said.

The boy continued to drive as the girl looked around for a motel. It took a while to get to a motel but they did. The boy readied himself as he dealt with paying and the girl took time look at the filthy room, they'd stay for the night.

"Great." She said silently.

The boy came back and he plopped down on the only bed in the room. He took up all the space on the bed and the girl lightly kicked his leg which was hanging off the bed.

"What?" He said sleepily.

"You're going to have to move." She said and the boy did so.

A little later the two slept on the bed. It was morning now and they were ready to set out again.

All the traffic came flooding down the way that they were going. The boy grunted as the traffic was moving slowly during this morning commute.

Hours later the girl and the boy found themselves at a gas station. They needed to refuel on gas. The girl nearly forgot what had been troubling her. She had handled the mission poorly and she could have been killed by the evil human, but then the boy fended off against the attacker. She could have handled any other situation like that but why not this one? Damn she needed to think.

"Hey, c'mon let's go." The boy said, already on the motorbike.

"Oh." She climbed on the back and they were off again.

They were somewhere in the Midwest now and the temperature had been more hot than it was up north. The time was 3:19.

"Hey, Soul." The girl started.

"Yes, Maka." Soul said.

"Do you think I really messed up by not killing the enemy?" She asked.

"No. You shouldn't be worried. Remember, you're the one who beat the Kishin. I just think you had something heavy on your mind and you weren't paying attention." Soul smiled.

"Well…" Maka said.

"Well, what?" Soul said.

"Nothing, it's nothing…"

**I feel stupid for writing this. But hey, It's better than nothing. I'm sorry for not writing anything in a long while. I had a lot to deal with and I had so little time. Luckily I made time for me to at least write this short story. I also have a website now for my FanFiction updates if you want to know what's taking me long. I'm not much of a social media guy so yeah. **


End file.
